megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey (真・女神転生 ストレンジジャーニー, Shin Megami Tensei Sutorenji Jani; lit. True Goddess Reincarnation: Strange Journey) is a game for the Nintendo DS console. Release Date *'Japan': October 08, 2009 *'North America': March 23, 2010 Gameplay Strange Journey returns to the original Shin Megami Tensei formula of dungeon crawling from first person and negotiating with demons to become your minion, but changes the narrative to a science fiction setting. After collecting any of the over 300 demons in the game, you can try and fuse them together to create more powerful demons. Another notable feature is the lack of needing to acquire Magnetite to maintain your demons outside the field. The inclusion of the Demonica (DEMO'untable '''N'ext 'I'ntigrated 'C'apability 'A'rmor) allows the protagonist to upgrade his abilities to progress further into the Schwarzwelt. Password System Another new addition to the series is a password system. By using an up to 32 digit code in the Demon Compendium players can trade passwords to unlock demons from each other. Certain demons can only be obtained in this way, and Atlus will reveal passwords to give players access to them. It was decided that this system was easier to use that connecting through Wi-Fi as passwords can be posted anywhere and used at anytime. Plot A mysterious black hole has appeared on the region of the South Pole and is expanding day by day. Concerned of this event, the United Nations sent a group of researchers to investigate the area dubbed the "Schwarzwelt" (シュバルツバース, Shubarutsubāsu, Schwarz-verse). Inside, the investigators found that the area has been infested with supernatural beings such as demons that threaten to cross into the world. The player assumes control of an unnamed soldier from America (Japan in the Japanese version), who will be working with three other crew members assigned by the Joint Project. The crew dons the Demonica suits, which enables access to abilities as well as regulating the player to the conditions within the Schwarzwelt. Characters '''Protagonist (主人公, shujinkō) - A USMC officer who underwent intense combat and command training between tours of duty. He was transferred to the Schwarzwelt Investigation Team by U.N. request. As a member of the Strike Team, his duties include off-ship missions and providing security for the expedition. He is on the crew roster for ship 1, the Red Sprite. In the Japanese version of the game, his country of origin is Japan. Commander Gore (ゴア隊長, Goa-taichō) - The overall commander of the Schwarzwelt Investigation Team. He was originally a military officer serving a large country; the leadership abilities he displayed during his service earned him the top position on the team that now holds the fate of mankind. He commands the Red Sprite directly in addition to overseeing operations on the other three ships. Jimenez (ヒメネス, Himenesu) - Another member of the expedition with an American military background, Jimenez began his career as an enlisted man and is now a private contractor, attracted to the expedition by the promise of a financial gain. He serves on ship 2, the Blue Jet, as a member of the Strike Team. Zelenin (ゼレーニン, Zerēnin) - A Russian scientist recognized for her research on the Schwarzwelt. Her position as the First Lieutenant of the Monitor Team was one of the first appointments made. Her chief duty is to research the Schwarzwelt's true nature along with her crewmates on ship 3, the Elve. Arthur (アーサー, Āsā) - The command unit for the Red Sprite, installed with an administrative psuedopersonality. From his vantage point tied into all the ship's systems, he extrapolates and proposes missions for the team. He is named after real life writer Arthur C. Clarke, who wrote the science fiction novel 2001: A Space Odyssey. Bugaboo (バガブー, Bagabū) - Deep inside the Schwarzwelt, the investigative team finds Bugaboo, a demon that has undergone torture at the hands of other demons. Scanning Bugaboo shows that it is only 75% demon. Why are demons imprisoning their own kind? What research were they preforming? Mastema (マンセマット, Mansematto) - A mysterious entity that appears before the investigation team, resembling an angel with black wings. He is skilled in mystical arts and has the power to break the demons' barriers, but his countenance is more sinister than divine. He claims to have come to the Schwarzwelt on God's orders, but can he be taken at his word? In the Japanese release he was called Mansemat. [[Lucifer|'Strange Girl']] (謎の少女, nazo no shōjo) - An enigmatic girl who speaks of demons and humans, but seems content to witness the proceedings rather than take an active hand. Her name is Louisa Ferra in the US version. Images Image:SMT Strange Journey JPN.jpg|Cover of the Japanese version Image:SMT Strange Journey ENG.jpg|Cover of the American version Image:StrangeJourney.png|Logo for the Japanese version Trivia *The American release will be accompanied by a soundtrack CD as well as a collectible outer box with all launch copies of the game. Music is done by long time composer Shoji Meguro. **Problems with the soundtrack CD were reported and replacements were made available. *A poster was available with the pre-order of this game from GameStop. It is located behind the box art. *The game was developed as Shin Megami Tensei IV, according to an interview with Kazuma Kaneko.http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=98913 *Schwarzwelt is German for "Black World". See Also *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Original Soundtrack *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Demons *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Spells External Link *Official Japanese Site *Official North America Site *[http://www.atlus.com/forum/forumdisplay.php?f=89 (Atlus U.S.A. Forums) Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Forum] *[http://www.atlus.com/forum/forumdisplay.php?f=94 (Atlus U.S.A. Forums) Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demon Password Forum] *(Atlus U.S.A. Forums) PRODUCTION DIARY: "Use Your Allusion" by Lead Editor Nich Maragos *(Atlus U.S.A. YouTube Account) English Trailer/Gameplay Trailer References Category:Games